A Day in His Life
by alreadythursday
Summary: A little bit about Mojo. Please, just take five measly minutes out of your big, important life in which you go to big, important places TO READ THIS FICTION. And review it. And please... read the author's note? It includes a link to an MST on a different


A Day in His Life  
  
  
  
  
Brought to you by The Forgotten  
  
Author's Note:   
This is a reposting due to many a past typo and other such trifling  
matters.  
  
The original author's note(not implying that this is the original AUTHOR'S  
note, it's the ORIGINAL author's note.):  
  
HERE IS MY "MST" OF 'SONO MAJI SARU: THE FLIRTATIOUS MONKEY   
by AMANDA TAYLOR! YOU MAY VIEW THE ORIGINAL FICTION AT:  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=877906  
  
  
  
Go here for THE "MST" I had done. It's a nice story...  
please read it and review.   
  
  
Yes, here. HERE! UNDERNEATH!  
  
  
www.geocities.com/doubtfulrain/illegalfiction.html  
  
  
Above! Please, people. This is also part of the main fiction... kinda.  
C'mon! Yummy illegal fiction, people! If you decide to review, read this  
too! AND REVIEW IT!  
  
  
  
Actually I prefer to call it an commentary of the actual fiction.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now to the main fiction. DON'T FORGET THE NOTE ABOVE!  
  
  
  
Songfic for The Song: A Day in the Life, By the Beatles  
  
Mojo always liked the Beatles.  
  
-----------  
  
~I read the news today, oh boy...  
  
Mojo looks into a newspaper. The front page: Powerpuff Girls save the   
day... AGAIN!  
  
~About a lucky man who made the grade...  
  
He turns the page: Mayor Mayor wins the Townsville Lottery!  
  
~Although the news was rather sad...  
  
He reads on: The mayor having won the lottery, accepted his prize in...  
pickles.  
  
~I just had to laugh  
~having seen the photograph  
  
On the newspaper, there is a photo of Mayor being restrained from a jar  
of pickles.  
  
  
  
~He blew his mind out in a car...  
  
Mojo looks at a glass case with a insanely large gun in it. Above it is  
a sign that says:  
Break glass if you are more depressed than you are every single day and   
is therefore willing to end your life with this gun. Yes, this one.  
  
~He didn't notice that the lights had changed...  
  
Outside, the citizens of Townsville are causing a ruckus because of Talking  
Dog, who is driving and didn't see the traffic lights.  
  
~A crowd of people stood and stared...  
  
More citizens crowd around as the Powerpuff Girls drag Talking Dog out  
and mercilessly destroy the car.  
  
~THey had seen his face before,   
~Nobody was really sure if he was from the house of Lords...  
  
Mayor sits in the office, staring at a billboard that says: Mayor for Mayor!  
  
~I saw a film today, oh boy...  
  
Mojo sits and watches a documentary on Napoleon.  
  
~The English army had just won the war...  
  
Powerpuff girls close in on Mojo's observatory.  
  
~A crowd of people turned away...  
  
Citizens of Townsville Park are oblivious to the unjust beating of Mojo.  
  
~But I just had to look, having read the book,  
~I'd love to turn you on...  
  
Mojo, remembering this, looks longingly at his Robo Jojo.  
  
  
  
~Woke up, fell out of bed  
  
Mojo's monkey alarm wakes him up and he pulls on his boots.  
  
~Dragged a comb acroos my head,  
  
Mojo puts on his brain cap  
  
~Found my way downstairs and drank a cup, and looking up I noticed I was late  
  
Mojo looks at the clock. It is 7 in the morning. Mojo looks at his blueprint:  
It says: 5 o' clock sharp!  
  
~Found my coat and grabbed my head,  
  
Mojo starts up the Robo Jojo  
  
~Made the bus in seconds flat  
  
Mojo destroys a Townsville bus, laughing.  
  
~Found my way upstairs and had a smoke, and somebody spoke and I went  
into a dream  
  
  
~I heard the news today, oh boy  
~Four thousand holes in Black burn, Lancashire...  
  
The city hall is devastated.  
  
~And though the holes were rather small,  
~They had to count them all  
~Now they know how many holes it takes to fill the Albert Hall...  
  
Mojo stands back, admiring his work.  
  
Back in his observatory and out of his daydream...  
  
~I'd love to turn you on...  
  
Mojo stares at his Robo Jojo... waiting for the right time.  
  
  
  
  
End___  
  
  
  
  
I hope this wasn't too bad.  
  
Oh yes, and  
www.geocities.com/doubtfulrain/illegalfiction.html 


End file.
